A Little Blaze is all it takes
by DemonMaster411
Summary: When a new girl arrives at school, she notices that Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, all act very strangely on almost a daily basis. When she goes to investigate, what happens? Read to find out! WARNING: Uses their Japanese version names. More of an explanation in the preface
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

_**OKAY so I watched the Sub version of this show (which I personally think is WAAAAY better than the Dub version) And if you don't know, the girls go by different names when they are in their normal human form. If you know this, great! Less confusing for you! But for those of you that watched this in English dub, Momoko is Blossom, Miyako is Bubbles, and Kaoru is Buttercup. Anyways, enjoy my fun little OC story!**_

"Wan wan!" Peach barked suddenly, sniffing the air.

"What is it, Peach?" Ken asked, spinning around.

"Different…" Peach mumbled. "Different…"

"What do you mean?"

"No aura, just a presence. It's not bad though…" Peach continued to sniff.

"Should we contact Powerpuff Z?" Professor Utonium asked.

"No…not now…" Peach mumbled.

"Everyone, please welcome our new student, Kurosakia Kyoko-chan!" Miss Keane smiled, as she kept her hand on the new student's back.

"You may call me Kyoko," she smiled, bowing to the class.

Kyoko wore a small black choker around her neck with little silver beads on it. Her shirt was a bright yellow button down polo shirt, and a tie hung loosely around her neck. On her arms were gloves of black netting, going up to about her elbows. She had black skinny jeans with shiny new black boots. Her hair was platinum blonde, short, and curling up at the ends; her eyes were a unique shade of bright yellow.

"You can go and have the empty seat next to Hiriko," Miss Keane pointed.

"Ha ha!" Hiriko laughed. "You are extremely lucky to be sitting next to me. Many people dream of having that seat."

"Oh I'm lucky alright," Kyoko smirked, sitting down. Everyone laughed as Hiriko's face turned bright red.

A few weeks went by, and the new girl was already just another member of the crowd. No one was her real friend, and she sort of liked it that way. No one bugged her to go anywhere with them, and no one bugged her when she was doing something else. Although she did wish she had a friend to hang out with when there was nothing to do.

"Sensei!" the three girls in the back of the room shouted, standing up. Kyoko had already learned their names; Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

"My stomach is full of knots!" Momoko shouted.

"My brain is full of knots!" Miyako shouted.

"My legs are full of knots!" Kaoru shouted.

"Oh, go the infirmary right away!" Miss Keane said, worry in her eyes.

"Thank you Sensei!" they shouted in unison, running out of the room.

Kyoko couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something really fishy about them. They left almost every day with some strange new illness, and wouldn't be back for about an hour at the least. They were always too healthy looking to Kyoko. She couldn't stand it; her curiosity took over.

"Sensei! My limbs are cramping!" she shouted, raising her hand.

"Oh, yes, you may go to the infirmary as well!"

"Thank you Sensei!" Kyoko rushed out of the room, following the three girls at a safe distance so they wouldn't notice. They passed right by the infirmary and headed straight for the stairs.

"What the…?" Kyoko whispered to herself. She continued to follow the girls to the roof, where she watched the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The three normal thirteen year olds all transformed into the members of the super heroine group, Powerpuff Girls Z; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The girls quickly flew off, as Kyoko watched in amazement.

"Hey!" Kyoko shouted, running up to Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

The three spun around, as Kyoko reached them, panting.

"Hey, you're that new girl! Um…" Momoko said, scratching her head.

"I think it was Kurosakia - chan…" Miyako said sweetly.

"It's Kyoko," Kaoru sighed, "you two are hopeless. Anyways, what is it?"

"Can I talk to you guys? Like, privately?"

"Um…" the three looked at each other, bewildered. "I guess so," they all shrugged.

"Why don't you meet us at the Professor's lab?" Momoko suggested.

"You mean that place on the hill?"

"Yes," Miyako nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour. How does that sound?"

"Alright," Kaoru nodded.

"See you there!" they all waved and continued down the sidewalk.

"Why do you think she wants to talk to us?" Kaoru sighed, putting her hands behind her head.

"Maybe she wants to become friends with us," Miyako smiled.

"She could be curious about the lab," Momoko shrugged.

"Whatever it is, just keep your guard up, for some reason I have a bad feeling about this all of a sudden…" Kaoru scowled at the clouds rolling by over her head.

_**Alright! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I already have a lot more planned, so if I get any favs, follows, or good reviews, I shall continue this story (Like I've said on almost all the others)  
See you later!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	2. Chapter 2: A little more to know

Kyoko stepped in and looked around the lab cautiously. Over near a large amount of computers, the professor and his son, Ken, were doing some chemical experiments. On the side of the room, where the large yellow couch was, were where the three girls sat, as well as a little digital dog.

"Hey, there you are," Kaoru smirked, turning her head to the opening where Kyoko stood.

"Um, hi…" she waved shyly as everyone's gaze turned on her.

"Don't be shy," Momoko said, quickly grabbing Kyoko by the arm and dragging her to the couch. "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Um…" Kyoko said, looking at her feet, knowing everyone's gaze was on her. "I…I…um…I don't know how to say this but…"

"What?" Peach barked, hopping up onto Kyoko's lap. Peach took one sniff and started barking at Kyoko. Kyoko jumped, making Peach slip and land on the floor; peach just kept barking at her.

"What…what did I do?" Kyoko said, alarmed, hands raised to the sides of her head.

"Different!" Peach barked. "You are different!"

Kyoko froze, as her eyes suddenly showed anger, "Yeah, I'm from America, so what? I know I don't speak Japanese as fluently as I should, and I know that I'm half Italian and half Japanese!"

"No need to get all mad," Miyako said, patting her shoulder.

"Sorry…" Kyoko said, calming down. "I shouldn't have snapped…"

"So what did you want to say?" Momoko asked, swallowing a big chunk of castella.

"Well, you know how you guys keep leaving class?" Kyoko said quietly.

"Yeah, it's because we don't feel good," Kaoru said, holding her stomach.

"Um…I…" she paused, her face turning red, not wanting to say it, but knowing she had to. In a second she spat out all the words in a quick breath. "I followed you guys out of the room today and saw you transform into Powerpuff Z."

The whole room was silent as everyone stared at Kyoko in disbelief. Everyone wondered how she had managed to figure out the secret that they kept with them. Kyoko looked up to meet Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's wide-eyed stare.

"Um…so…" she said, her face turning red, hating the fact everyone was staring at her.

"A…are you serious?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah…" Kyoko nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around as she nodded frantically.

Kaoru grabbed her suddenly by the collar of her shirt, "You swear to not tell ANYONE, right?"

"Oh don't worry! I'll keep my mouth shut! Tighter than a safe!" Kyoko waved her hands back and forth, sweat beading on her forehead as Kaoru stared at her with an intense gaze.

"Alright…" Kaoru let go, plopping back down on the yellow couch.

Peach hopped up suddenly onto Kyoko's lap, sniffing her repeatedly. "You…" Suddenly, Peach's eyes opened wide, and he ran over to Ken and the Professor. "She has the same aura as Powerpuff Z!"

"What?" everyone shouted.

"That… that can't be! I mean, yeah I love them! I admire their work greatly, but… my aura? You have to be joking."

"Um, Kyoko," the Professor looked at her with a serious gaze. "Were you in Tokyo City or even Japan a few months ago?"

"No… well, wait…" she tapped her chin, "Now that I think about it, we were. My parents and I had come here to look at houses. We were here for about three days."

"Did anything strange happen?"

"Well, um… yeah actually. There was this little kid playing with a boomerang, and there was this big white thing falling towards him, so I jumped in and grabbed him. The thing hit, but nothing really happened. It didn't even hurt."

Everyone stared at her, eyes wide with amazement. "No way…" Kaoru said.

"I know! Peach, try activating Powerpuff Z!" Ken said with a grin.

Peach nodded, "Powerpuff Z, activate!"

Everyone watched as Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru all transformed, but Kyoko didn't.

"See? I'm just a normal person, I'm sure it's nothing…"

Everyone had a skeptical look. "Well, how about we walk you home?" Miyako suggested with a smile.

"Alright," Kyoko smiled weakly. Everyone grabbed their things, and Kyoko headed out of the lab, Powerpuff Z following her. "Aren't you guys going to change back?"

"Nah," Kaoru laughed, "It's quicker to fly."

"F…fly?" Kyoko shouted as all three girls grabbed onto Kyoko and flew up into the sky. Kyoko looked down at the ground going by below her in the darkness. "W… wow! This is amazing!"

"Flying is pretty fun," Momoko smiled. "I've always loved it."

After a while of flying, Kyoko said regretfully, "My house is right there." She didn't want to stop flying.

The four girls quickly landed on the ground in front of an average Japanese home. "Thanks guys," Kyoko waved, watching the girls fly off into the night, leaving her in front of the dark house. A tear slipped down her face as she walked in, knowing no one would be home. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of milk, and headed up to her room. She had the house to herself, and she always would. Her parents had died three days ago when a building came down on top of them during another attack from a monster. That's why she admired, but also hated Powerpuff Z so much. They protected the city and stopped all those monsters from rampaging, causing any more damage. They didn't save her parent's lives.

Kyoko slid the window open and let the night wind flow into her room. She took a deep breath. She had met the girls she thought she hated. Finally, she realized they were nice girls. They didn't know what had happened to her. They probably didn't know anyone had died in the first place. Suddenly, and anger at the monsters around her grew and grew; it wasn't Powerpuff Z, it was the monsters. The girls did try their best…

"But is their best really enough?" a hissing voice whispered. Kyoko jumped and looked around, seeing nothing. Suddenly a few black particle like objects popped out and floated into her room. "Are they even trying at all? They may not even care about saving people at all; they may just want to be popular. The need to be famous can make people do crazy things sometimes."

"Why would they do that? They seem so nice… they couldn't…"

"But they could," the voice hissed. "They have saved so many lives, yet they decide not to save your parents. The one day they didn't go to help."

"But we were taking an important test that day… they could have failed and have to retake the grade…"

"Another year of school is more important than your parent's lives?" the particles started to circle her head. Inside her, her anger at the three girls grew and grew. These little black particles were right. She clenched her teeth; "Glad you agree."

The particles all flew at her at once; she heard all sorts of words in her head. Her heart pounded. She grabbed her head and fell back on the bed, screaming in pain. "Accept me," the voice hissed.

She heard more hate jumping around in her head. Finally, she let go. She let the hate fill her. The pain disappeared. Kyoko felt herself changing; her hair grew out from short blonde hair to long, shiny black, and tied into two long, low ponytails. Her clothes converted to a black and dark purple outfit that was similar to Powerpuff Z's, although instead of a P on the jacket there was an X. Her eyes changed from her unique yellow to a bright, almost glowing shade of purple. Kyoko smiled an evil smile as she examined her new form. With a laugh, she climbed out the window, and flew off into the night.

_**Uh oh, Him is back and he's taken over Kyoko! BUM BUM BUUUUM. Ok, yeah kinda cheesey but oh well XD.  
Alright, so from now on, I'm going to attempt to update this fanfic every Saturday, but I'm doing it today since I'm going to a theme park tomorrow with one of my best friends! Booyah! Anyways, if I do miss a day or a couple days or a week or whatever, sorry about that XD But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! See you next week!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	3. Chapter 3: Good vs Evil

The girl stood atop the tallest building in Tokyo City, the wind flowing through her long, black hair. "Where should we start?" she smirked. "How about… Miyako? Or I could lure them out by destroying a few things… that would probably be the most fun."

The girl slipped a small boomerang out of her belt that quickly transformed into one that was almost double her size. She threw it with ease, cutting down three buildings in one stroke, and the boomerang flying straight back to her hand. With an evil smile, she watched the buildings crumble, the people screaming down below.

"Listen," the hissy voice said in her head. "You can't let the girls beat you. If they do, they will find out who you really are, and they will take away this wonderful power I've given you."

"Oh, we can't have that happen, now can we?" she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let them get close. I can beat them."

"Don't get too cocky! They are much stronger than they appear!"

"Yeah yeah, I know, now let me have my fun," she laughed.

She heard a noise coming from behind and spun around to see the girls of Powerpuff Z rocketing toward her. "Stop your attack now!" Blossom shouted.

"Um, let me think… oh, um, sorry, no," the girl laughed. She was no longer Kyoko.

"I'm tired of this! Let's just finish this and go to bed!" Buttercup shouted, swinging her hammer. "Swing Sonic!"

The black Kyoko quickly flew up and out of the way, totally dodging Buttercup's attack. She laughed, pulled out her giant boomerang and threw it at the girls, knocking them all off their feet as the boomerang flew back to her. Blossom struggled up and threw her yo-yo, "Castella shoot!"

Kyoko quickly flew to the side, dodging another attack, and threw her boomerang at the string, pulling the yo-yo out of her hands and bringing it back to Kyoko.

"Hm, cute toy," she laughed.

Bubbles got up and swung her bubble wand, "Bubble popper!"

Kyoko tossed her boomerang yet again, popping all the bubbles, and knocking Bubbles onto her back. Kyoko tossed it one more time, knocking Buttercup and Blossom onto their backs with Bubbles. She laughed as the girls struggled to get up, suffering from the pain.

"Who… who are you?" Blossom choked out.

"Hm, that's a good question. Let's see…" Kyoko floated around through the air. "Oh, I know. Call me 'Blaze-X.'"

"You… you're going to pay for this…" Buttercup reached for her hammer.

"Oh no you don't," Blaze-X laughed, using Blossom's yo-yo to hit her hand, making Buttercup snatch it back. Blaze-X quickly used the yo-yo to tie around the end of the hammer and pull it back to her. She did the same with Bubble's bubble wand. "It's been fun, girls. Thanks for the presents."

Blaze-X laughed as she quickly flew off towards the mountains, leaving a trail of black light in her path. Blossom pulled out her compact with a shaking hand and called the professor. "Pro… professor… we… we lost… and our weapons are gone…" Blossom cringed, dropping the compact. She couldn't move, and neither could the other two.

"Ha! That was awesome!" Blaze-X laughed as she fell back onto her bed, her long black hair flying everywhere.

"You are extremely powerful," the hissy voice laughed. "Although, you will have to change back to your normal self."

"Wait, no!" Blaze-X screamed. A sudden chill rushed through her, and before she knew it, she was back in her normal clothes, her hair short and blonde. She was Kyoko again.

"Oh my god… what did I just do?" Kyoko felt tears stream down her face as she looked at her shaking hands. "I… I'M SORRY!" she screamed.

Kyoko walked to school that day with a pounding head, and everything in her memory was blurry. She wasn't sure if what happened last night was real or a dream. Her head hurt too much for her to be able to think straight. What shook her from her foggy thoughts was a tap on the shoulder. She spun around to see Kaoru, with Momoko and Miyako.

"Hey, what's up?" Kaoru asked. All three looked a little beat.

"A… are you guys all right? You're covered in… bruises," her voice went from urgent to soft as her eyes slowly grew in size, and a lump formed in her throat.

"Oh, yeah," they laughed. "Just a tough battle yesterday, but if she shows up again, I'm going to kick her sorry butt!"

"Do you have any idea of who it was?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"She said her name was Blaze-X, I believe," Miyako popped in.

"Oh… well… I hope you beat her…" Kyoko spun around and started to walk, her eyes burning and her vision blurring. She didn't want them to see her crying.

"Hey, don't go! Let's walk to class together!" Momoko said happily, grabbing Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko quickly hid her face by turning away.

"L… listen… I… I don't think we should be friends…" Kyoko choked out, her throat closing up. She quickly ran off in the direction of her home, covering her face as she cried. "I'm sorry!"

_**Yay! Fighting scene! XD Alright, well, hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment! What's going to happen next? Will the girls find out who Blaze-X really is? Find out next Saturday! :D (LOL I sound like a TV commercial)  
Peace out! Love ya!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	4. Chapter 4: Who's to blame?

Kyoko ran up to her room, throwing her backpack onto the floor and falling on her bed. Her face was red, her vision blurry, and her eyes burned.

"Why did you run? Didn't you have fun last night? You beat Powerpuff Z!" the hissing voice said in her head.

"No… no… I never wanted that…"

"Then why did you? It's their fault your parents are dead! You should be mad at them!" the hissy voice started to sound urgent.

"Why… what's the point… I… don't want to be a monster… I don't…"

"Kyoko! Listen to me! You have so much power, you can rule the city! You can stop all the monsters from destroying things! So no one will go through what you have to! You can destroy Powerpuff Z for their mistake! Their so concentrated on their own popularity they don't even realize what they've done!"

Kyoko stared at the ceiling and took in a deep breath. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her head was full of black fog; she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Kyoko, I know it's confusing, but you must understand this is fate! You can rule this town! This entire country even! With my help, you can become the most powerful being this land has ever seen!"

"I… don't want to hurt them… do I?" she asked, though not talking to the voice.

"You want revenge for what they did, right? This is your chance."

At that moment, the black aura took over her mind. Her body transformed; she had become Blaze-X once more.

"Leave me alone for a bit. I need to think for myself," she growled, then flew out the window. Like that, she felt the presence of the voice slide to the back of her head. She flew over the city, watching the people below before she found herself landing in the park, watching the little kids running around. She was jealous of them as they hugged their parents, asking them for snacks or toys.

With a scowl, she shot up straight into the sky and let out a scream. The sound echoed through the whole city, making everyone cover their ears.

Within a few minutes, she was surrounded by the three members of Powerpuff Z. "Listen, Blaze-X! Stop bothering the city! We're here to stop you here and now!"

Suddenly, Blaze-X felt enraged at the girls. She didn't know why, "Why should I stop?"

"You're hurting the people!"

"Says you. You don't even know what you've done! Everything is your fault!" Blaze-X dove at Blossom, flying straight at the ground, digging her into the pavement. "My life is a mess because of the one day you didn't help!"

Blossom kicked hard, firing Blaze-X off of her and into a tree. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Buttercup shouted.

"Rah! You're so stupid!" the black aura flared around her as her eyes glowed purple. Blaze-X flew up and out of the tree, flying as fast as she could, the girls following close behind. She smiled, and made a sharp turn upwards as the girls continued flying. As they spun around, Blaze's boomerang flew at all three of them. They were all thrown to the top of a building.

"See that spot over there?!" Blaze-X shouted, pointing at a destroyed building.

"Some monsters destroyed it about a week or so ago!" Buttercup shouted, full of anger. She quickly got up and flew up at her with her fist. Blaze quickly used her boomerang to block the hit as it went straight for her head. Buttercup's and Blaze's faces were inches away from each other. Buttercup growled as she pushed her hand, trying to do something.

"My parents were killed. You could have prevented it if you had come to help. You didn't," Blaze-X growled.

Buttercup's eyes widened as she pulled her fist back. Blaze-X could practically see Buttercup twist in guilt. Quickly Blaze-X swung her boomerang at her, knocking her back into the building next to Blossom and Bubbles.

"You!" Blossom shouted, starting to fly at her before Buttercup caught her.

"Don't," she said, staring off into the distance.

"Why?!" Bubbles asked.

"Her parents were killed when that building came down. That happened the day we were taking the test."

"Oh my gosh," Bubbles and Blossom said in unison.

"See?! Everything is your fault!" the black aura flared again. Hot tears ran down Blaze-X's face, and she flew off towards the forest, leaving behind a trail of black light.

"What should we do…?" Bubbles stared off in the direction that Blaze-X had flown.

Blossom motioned the other two to follow her, "Let's go."

Blossom took off, following the little of the black light trail that was left. Bubbles and Buttercup did the same.

"Is her parent's death really our fault?" Bubbles asked, her eyes slowly becoming wet.

"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't, as long as Blaze-X thinks it's our fault, then she'll be full of hate and spite. If we can somehow apologize or help her, then we might be able to change her back to her normal form."

"And get our weapons back," Kaoru said, crossing her arms. It was obvious she missed her hammer.

_**Will Blaze-X learn to forgive the girls? Will they find out she is really their friend Kyoko? Will Buttercup ever get her hammer back? Find out next Saturday! (ok, this time I was TRYING to sound like a TV announcer XD)  
*Also, thank you cookiequeen13 for catching my mess up!*  
See you guys later!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	5. Hey sorry about all this

Hey listen guys. I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My stupid laptop which had EVERYTHING on it crashed and now it refuses to turn on. It only does the stupid black screen of death with that taunting blinker up in the top left-hand corner if I even try to turn it on. My friend says it's a Trojan virus.

Yay….

So everything I've been working on is all pretty much toast, so I'm going to try and rewrite everything again and get at least remember what I already had written down. So I'm really sorry to leave you hanging like this. I just pray that my files aren't gone, even though I know they probably are.

Anyways, I'm trying to get things back on track now since I'm on the main computer in my house now.  
So please just be patient and I'll try to update again soon.

Love you all!

-DemonMaster411


End file.
